Nisih X Eureka:First Time
RP Ch1 Eureka:*laying on the grassy plane, looking up at the starry sky* Nisih:*seem a bit last in a forest somewhere on mobius, his demon wings slightly open as he pulls out a strange device (It looks like a gun when closed.). A demon appear next to him.* Do you know where we are, Ku ga? *The demon seem to shook it's sphere head no* Okay.... *That moment, he walked into a grassy plane, noticing it's night time* Huh... *He closed the deivce, which Ku ga soon disappear.*... Eureka: *To busy counting the stars not noticing Nisih* So many stars tonight ^^ Nisih:*Staying quietly, starting at Eureka, slightly amazed since he hasn't seen anyone else really*.... Eureka:*Still not noticing Nisih* To bad the guys are busy *sigh* It is a nice night Nisih:*quietly sits down, before his ears twitched and looks to his deivceas Comp.*!! *He had a sweatdrop, since it made a small noise.* Eureka:!?!*sits up and looks around* Nisih:*A sigh escapes his lips, pulling out his Comp, which looked like a gun til he open it.*What is it Nemechi? *He blinks* Nemechi(From the comp): Nisih, are you lost in thought or something!? Nisih: No... *Has a sweatdrop* Nemechi:Oh... Eureka: *here Nisih and Nemechi talking* Ok who are you come out! Nemechi:*suddenly jump out of the Comp, a green cat creature with bright blue eyes and what look like wings on the side of it's head suddenly jump out, leaping.* Friend! Nisih-Chan, come on out! *jumping around Eureka happily* Nisih:*sighs, getting up and walks out from where he was, blinking.* Nemechi, stop jumping around, you can startle people like that. Eureka: I didn't think anyone would be around her especially this time of night. Nemechi:*Jumps in Nisih's arms.* ^^ Nisih:Um... Truly... I'm lost... *Has a small sweatdrop* Eureka: O so you need direction? tell me where you live an I'll drop you of. Nemechi: That's not what he means, miss ^^ He means he doesn't know what planet he is on! Nisih:Thanks for making me sound like an idiot, Nemechi... *He sighed.* But, Nemechi is right... Eureka: I can't help you find your planet -_-; *sigh* so you're on an alien plane with no one to turn to...do you even have a place to stay? Nisih:*he shook his head no* Nemechi: Not at all ^^ Eureka: You seem harmless enough why not stay at my place until you find your way home? Nisih:Um... Sure. *He looks to Nemechi* Nemechi. Nemechi: Yes Nisih-chan~? Nisih: Go back into the Comp please, I don't want people questiong me what you are... Nemechi: Okay! ^^ Nisih:*he pulls out his comp, opening it as Nemechi suddenlu vanished into it.* Eureka: That's a neat little device you have there Nisih:Oh, Um, Thanks.... *Has a tiny blush on his cheeks, putting the comp away.* Eureka:*Stand up* Fallow me *walks off* Nisih:! *follows after Eureka, looking around*... Ch2 fallowed Eureka to her house Erueka: This is where i live, there're also 3 other who live here as well. Nisih:Oh! Okay, I'll keep that in mind. What rules do I need to follow just in case? *Listening* Eureka: The same in any home. Don't blow up the house, clean up after yourself, and be nice. Nisih:*Nods*I don't ever plan to blow up a house, and I know to clean after myself. Eureka: Ya the first part was just a joke but i appreciate you not blowing it up ^^*opens the door* Come on in. Nisih:*nods, walking in and looking around*wow... Eureka:There are 6 room in this house 4 of them are occupied so you have a choice between two rooms one up stairs or the down stairs. Nisih: I think I'll take the upstairs one. Eureka: Ironically everyone lives up stairs. I show you to your room Nisih:Oh... Well, May i have the downstairs one? I don't really like to be close to everyone. Not that i have anything against anyone, I just like quiet, if you know what I mean. Eureka: Ok down stair it is then. O Next to you'r room is my lab just so you know. Nisih:Oh, a lab? *confuse* What do you do in your lab? Eureka: Make machines, working on working on some of my bio-technology. Nisih:*slightly amazed*Really!? I was meaning to find a place to fix my Comp. It has some missing pecies. *He has a sweatdrop* It works and all, but my demon pals sometime jump out without me asking them too. Eureka: Hay the thing is i control all of my machines with my mind soooo...there no buttons ^^; you couldn't use anything but the tools for making Extreme Gear. Nisih: just need small computer pieces and a screwdriver, that's all I need. No buttons are need. Eureka: I have some spare computer parts and there's a screwdriver somewhere laying around ^^; Nisih:*smiles* That's all i'm going to need to fix my- *Suddenly startled as a blue fox with only two front legs appear, now on my shoulders. I sigh* What is it kuda? Kuda: Sorry for startling you, Master... But, um, Nemechi is throwing a party and I'm not want to be part of it. Nisih: Alright... Eureka: Are you sure you wanna fix it, i think the ability to come out at will can be useful. what if your in a possition where you could summon them? Nisih:I can summon them whenever I like. And they still are allow to pop out whenever they want. Just... when I mean it's a problem, I mean all of them pop out. I'm fine with one or two poping out. I'm sure Ku ga wants out as well. Ku ga:*suddenly appear next to Nisih, frighten and staying close to Nisih.* Nisih:*pets Kuda's and Ku ga's head* Eureka: Ok fallow me *walks down stair and into her lab* Nisih:*follows with Ku ga staying close to him and Kuba being on his shoulders.* Eureka: here we are ^^ light came on and there was a bunch of complicated machinery. Eureka: Over there is the work bench flying robot puts some computer parts and a screwdriver on the work bench Eureka: Do you need anything else? ^_^ Nisih: No, not really. But, can you show Kuda and Ku ga around? They'll be most likely staying outside of my comp. Their my closest friends. Kuba:*He nodded, looking at Eureka with his golden eyes*I would like that, it gives master alone time to work on the COMP. Ku ga:*hovers closer to Kuba now.*... Nisih:*starts working on the comp.* Eureka: Ok you two we live in the middle of nowhere miles away from any city. Besides me there're 3 other living here two guys and a girl. They're not here now ^_^; .There's a beautiful lake outside and a lovely forest. there also some huge mountains north of here. Kuda: For once, a place where we don't freak people out. *He blinks* You can relax, Ku ga, no one would want to hurt you... Ku ga:... *relaxes, stops being so close to Kuda.* Eureka: Just us and let me worn you now Tyson can get a little over exited ^_^;. He's a black Echidna a descendant of the Nocturnes tribe. Kuda: Why is that? *Confuse* Ku ga: *Stays closer to Kuda again.* Eureka: You know how people normally react to you... just think the oposit ^_^: Kuda: Someone who wouldn't freak... Huh... Ku ga: Ku.... Eureka: More like suddenly runs towards you and gives a very big hug ^^; Kuda:*Has a sweatdrop* If it was to Nemechi, I would care least. But, I have high considers for Ku ga. Eureka: Knowing where he grew up Its not surprising he'll feel comfortable around you and Judas... he the same around everyone so you don't have to worry about him^^ Kuda: Oh, okay. Ku ga:*Relaxes.* Eureka: There this girl name Kaede, she's Judas's girlfriend. She hasn't seen much of the world but as long as she's around Judas i think she won't freak out. Kuda: Huh, alright. We won't try to freak her out. *Has a sweatdrop* Ku ga: Ku... Eureka: Especially sense he's so protective of her, I never thought he date a girl like that. So are you two hungry or anything? Kuda: We are. Nisih tries to feed us when he can, but he has lots of trouble trying to catch food. It's not that he is bad at it, it's just he lack the ful trainning... Eureka: How many mouths does he have to feed? Kuda:Hehe... Um... My, Ku ga, Nemechi, Pixie... um... Cerberus, Succbus... Yea... There's a lot, and those are the only few I know personal... Eureka: Doe he have the time to eat -_-; no mater you're all my guest so he doesn't have to worry about feeding all of you. Kuda: Yea, he has time to eat. Normally I'm the one to make sure the food he gives us is shared among all of them. He has at lest eight and no more than 12 ^^; We're his family, the only family that truly loves him, really. Ku ga:*nods* Ku! Eureka: That's nice ^^ so you're like his Nakama. Kuda: Yea, pretty much. Only, his half demon, so it makes him more related to us. Ku ga:*nods up and down in the air as if agreeing with Kuda.* Eureka: As long as he have his Nakama he should be fine ^^. So what are you two craving? Kuda:Anything, really. Ku ga: Ku! Eureka: Lets see *she stand there for a minute or two* Normally i would make it myself but you guys are hungry so your food is waiting for you up stairs ^_^. Kuda: That is fine. come on, Ku ga. Ku ga:*floats not, before going upstairs after Kuda.* they found two stuffed turkey,they looked freshly backed Eureka: Aa the wonder of technology ^^ Kuda:*Magical float a knife to cut Ku ga's turkey into smaller pieces.* There *Starts eating his turkey.* Ku ga:*somehow eating his food.*... Eureka: I can make more if you want ^^ Kuda:I think this is good enough.*Eating.* Eureka: What about everyone else? Kuda: Once Nisih is finished fixing the Comp, we then can talk about the others. I'm sure he should be close to done fixing that Comp. Eureka: Ok I'll check Eureka's lab a hologram of her appeared next to Nisih (hologram): Are you don with your Comp? Nisih: No, but i'm slowly letting out the others so they can get food. It just... takes a while to get this pieced together... Tell kuda I sent up Nekomata... (hologram): Ok I will ^^ hologram disappeared Eureka:*To Kuda* Nisih said he sent up Nekomata. Kuda: Oh, the female cat- Nekomata: Kuda!! *suddenly hugs Kuda happily.*Mew~! Kuda:L-Let go of me Nekomata! Ku ga:... Eureka: So Nekomata what are you craving for ^^ Nekomata:Fish! Fish please! *Lets go of Kuda, luckly he could float* Kuda:*coughs a little*That was tight... Euraka: Ok Fish coming right up ^^ of a sudden Perfectly grilled fish appeared on the table Nekomata:Mew! *starts eating fish* Kuda: Ah, Nemechi is coming. Nemechi:Weeee! I smell fish- Nekomata:*stops nemechi, growling*this is my fish, ask kind lady for your own. *Eats her fish* Kuda: Yep, family... -_-; Eureka: I think she's adorable ^^ Kuda:Well, can you please give Nemechi some fish as well? I'm getting a smell saying pixie is coming. Ku ga: Ku! ^^ Kuda: I know, you like Pixie since she is too a fairy type, Ku ga. Nekomata:*eating her fish happily*^w^ nom nom nom. Eureka: Ok ^^ plat of grilled fish apeared Nemechi: Yay! *Eats the fish happily* Pixie: I'm sorry for being a little late, Nisih says his letting Cerberus out once I came up here. *Has a sweatdrop, going to Ku ga.* Ku ga: ^^ Kuda: That's fine, Pixie. Pixie: I like some small foods, being a pixie and all. Eureka: You're cut to ^^ Pixie:*she smiles*Thank you, miss. I'm glad your letting Nisih stay, he be completely lost otherwise. Cerberus: Finally made it up these steps. *He had another being on his back) Succbus: Thank you Cerberus~♥ Cerberus: Get off my back, please. Succbus:Okay~♥ *gets off of Cerberus' back* Kuda: That only leaves one more memrber *sighs.* Eureka: So what do you two like to eat? Succbus:Oh~ What a- Cerberus:*one of his heads pull on Succbus' tail, making her fall, the other head speaks*I like to eat a lot of meat, she would love to try and love you up. But, just give her some type of normal food you can think of. bowl full of stacks appeared in front of Cerberus, a plate of peas, mash potatoes, and chicken floutes in font of the succbus Cerberus:Thank you. *the three eyes start eating the stacks.* Succbus:*sighs, but eats the food in front of her.* Kuda: *waiting* Moh Shuvuu:*floats her way up the stairs.* Master seem to be having troubles with the COMP now. Kuda: Really? Like what? Moh Shuvuu: His hands are starting to bleed since it seems to shock and cut him. His almost finished through... Eureka: Ouch if he was having such trouble he should of ask me for help. Kuda: Normally he doesn't ask because he doesn't know it'll happen. How close is he to finishing? Moh Shuvuu: He just needed to put one more chip, and then plug it all together and it should be done. Kuda:*sighs*alright. Eureka: I could at least heal his cuts when he's done. Kuda:That would be nice, he can't always seem to get them heal, but he can keep them clean. Nisih:*has finished and walked up with cuts all over his fingers. He hand a sweatdrop* Kinda harder than I thought... Eureka: Alright come here so i can heal your hands Nisih:*nods, going over to Eureka.* Eureka:*holds Nisih's hands her hand glows and heals Nisih's hands* better ^^ Nisih:*slightly amazed*T-Thanks, Euerka. Eureka: No problem ^^ you must be hungry too Nisih:nods*Yea, I'm hungry. Moh Shuvuu: I'm hungry as well. Eureka: So what are you two craving ^^ Nisih:I... Don't know. Moh Shuvuu: Some type of meat... plat appeared in front of Moh Shuvuu with a big juicy stake on it, a plate of peas, mash potatoes, and chicken floutes in font of Nisih Nisih:Thanks *smiles, eatting his food* Mon Shuvuu: *eating into the stake.*Mmmm Eureka: No problem ^^ *yawns* Nisih:*Finish eating, yawning.* Eureka: Well I'm hitting the sack unless you need me for anything else. Nisih:I think we'll be fine, I'll be going to bed too... Eureka: Ok good night everyone, sleep tight ^^*walks away goes up stairs and when asleep on her bed in her room* Cerberus:*Lift Nisih onto his back since Nisih fallen asleep. Starts walking to Nisih's room* Succbus:*Yawns, flying after Cerberus and Nisih* Ku ga and Kuda:*float after them with Pixie* Nemechi:*still eating his fish happily* Nekomata:*Yawns*Yea! Sleeping with Nisih-mew! *follows after the big group into Nisih's bedroom* Ch3 morning time Eureka:*in the kitchen cooking something* Nisih:*Sleeping with all his demon pals laying either on or around him*Zzzz Kuda:*Waking up, yawning as he comes out of the bedroom, shaking himself a little.*Mmm... Eureka:*still cooking* Judas:*walking down stairs* Smells awesome ^^ Kuda:*Let's out a fox like yawn, floating as he senses Judas*! *blinks, seeming a bit concern now, since Nisih isn't awake.* Judas:*walks to the table* So who are your guests? Eureka:*still cooking* Ya you would be the first one to notice ^^; there this guy name Nisih who's from another planet. He's lost have nowhere else to go. Judas: and what about everyone else? Eureka: They're with Nisih, he carry them in a device called a Comp. Judas: O ok Kuda:*feels more completely, flowing over to the table as he strech in midair.*Mmm.. Judas: Hello there I'm Judas Kuda:*looks to Judas*Hello, I am Kuda, one of Nisih's friends. Judas: Nice to meet you ^^ Kuda:Nice to meet you too. *his ears twitched* Pixie and Ku ga:*They both float out* Pixie:*Yawns, Streching* Nice sleep time... Ku ga:*nods* Tyson:*run down stairs jumps and tires to hug Kuda* Yay more guests ^^ Kuda:!! *Has dodges the tackle*Um.... Ku ga:!! *hide behind pixie*... Pixie: Lively ^^; Nekomata:*Walks out, yawning*Mew~! *blinks, amazed*Oh! People-Mew!! Tyson:* did a mid air 180 and tries hug fly Kuda* Be mine friend ^^ Kuda:!!! *tries to dodge.* Nekomata:I will!!! *Hugs Tyson.*Mew! ^^ Kuda:For once I'm greatful Nekomata is here -_-; Tyson: You're all so cute especially you *hugs and pet Nekomata* Judas: Ya i should have worn you about Tyson ^^; Eureka: I already did but i forgot to tell everyone ^^; Kuda:Yea, I just didn't think he leap at him -_-; Cerberus:*walking with a half awake Nisih on his back* Nisih:... *slightly tired* Eure: It is the opposite of running away ^^; Judas: So is he that Nisih guy? Nisih:*Yawn a little.* Kuda: Yes, that is Nisih. Normally he isn't this tired. Pixie: Could be from working on the Comp and not sleeping very well due to Succbus. Kuda:True... Eureka: So she loved him up Judas: Hey its in a succubus's nature. Tyson: So many wonderful guest *looking at all the demons* ^^ Kuda:She tries to love Nisih up, but it always fail. *Sweatdrop* Succbus:*Yawns, frowning*I didn't get him today either... *She grunts, having walked out of her room* Moh Shuvuus: That's cause your a failure Succbus. *Floats pass Succbus* Succbus:Hey!! Nekomata: Yep-mew ^^ Nemechi:Yay!!! *runs and leap onto Tyson.* ^w^ Tyson: *pets Nemechi happily*^^ Eureka: Nisih must be strong willed to resist everyday ^^; Judas:*Gets up* I'll go check up on Kaede Kuda:Okay. Pixie: He is very strong willing, if he wasn't, Half of us wouldn't be with him. Cerberus: His has a strong mind, body and soul. It is why I am willing to be his friend. Succbus:*Yawns* Nemechi: Yay ^^ Nekomata:*Nuzzles Tyson*Friend ^^ Kaede:*upstairs, sleeping peacefully.*Zzz.... Judas: *sneaks in lay in bed and cuddles next to Kaede* Tyson: I made another friend ^^ Eureka: Hopefully Kaede's awake or else Judas just will cuddle with her again -_- Kaede:*smiles in her sleep, nuzzling Judas* Kuda:I think that is what his doing as we speak. Nemechi:Friend ^^ Nekomata: Friend-mew ^w^ Nisih:*rubs his eyes*Mmm... I think I'm awake now. Eureka: His lost so how's hungry ^_^ Tyson: Alright breakfast ^^ Judas:*nuzzles Kaede holding her close* All the demons and Nisih: Food! Kaede:*Nuzzles Judas, sleeping happily* Judas:*his tail wags as he move his body closer to Kaede* Eureka: I mad it myself ^^ *all the plates starts to levitate towards all the demon Nisih and Tyson] Eureka: I mad gites, eggs, bacon, fish and pancakes ^_^ Tyson: Alright lets eat ^_^ Cerberus, Pixie, Ku ga, Kuda and Nisih:*eating* Succbus:*yawns, but eats.* Nekomata and Nemechi:YAY!! *Digging into their foods.* Moh shuvuu:*Eating peacefully* Kaede:*smiles in her sleep*Mmmm... Judas:*Cuddles closer to her smiles looking at her sleep* Eureka: Does anyone want seconds ^^ Tyson: I do ^^ *eats the last bit of his pancakes* Nekomata:*Has finished eating*Me! Me! Nemechi:*finished eating, stuffed*-w- Nisih:*Has a sweatdrop, chuckling a little.* Eureka: Ok *gave Tyson and Nekomata a second helping* Tyson: Greats as always ^^ *resumes eating* Nekomata:*Eating*~♥ Nisih:*finished eating, streching a bit.* Tyson: I'm stuffed ^^ Eureka: Now that everyone is well fed what do you guts want to do? Nekomata:Mew~♥ *stuffed* Nisih:Hm... I don't know. *Petting Cerberus' middle head.* Eureka: We could work on something that might help you find your home planet? Nisih:*He frowns* I don't want to go to my home planet through... *petting Cerberus' head* I was on Veixa, which was the planet I was last on. I called it my home planet instead of the one I was truly born on... Pixie:*Frowns* Eureka: Would you like to return to planet Veixa, I do have a rocket that can take you? Nisih:Well, I didn't know anyone there... So, it be pointless to go to Veixa since I still have no home nor friends other there. Pixie: Pretty much, all eight of us demons are his only friends he had at the time. Tyson: So there're going to stay and live here ^^ sweet Eureka: Don't know it's up to Nisih and I'm sure Judas will be fine with it but i don't know about Kaede Nisih:I will wait till I see how Kaede will react. I don't want to scare her. *He frowns* Kaede:*Has waken up, hugging Judas*I'm hungry... Judas:*hugs Kaede* We'll go down and eat together...we have some guest *nuzzles* Kaede: Guest? I didn't know. *she smiles* Can we meet them? Judas: Yes *kisses her* I'll be there right by your side ^^ Kaede:Yay ^^ Let's go! Judas: Slow down ^^ you have to get dressed first Kaede: Oh, that's right. *Goes and gets dress.* Judas: That was a wonderful sight *get out off bed* ready when you are *extend hand* Kaede:*blushes a little, but smiles as she takes his hand*I'm ready ^^ Judas:*walks down stairs with Kaede, holding her hand* We're here ^^ Kaede:*she gasped.* Their... *she smiles* Cute!! Kuda: Huh? *glance, blushing a bit*!! Judas: They're really nice ^^ Eureka: Well looky here she like them ^^ Tyson: Ya that means they can stay ^_^ Kaede: I like this one the most! *hugs Kuda happily, nuzzling him* He slightly reminds me of Judas, only blue ^^ Kuda:*Blushes a little*... Nisih:*He smiles* Judas:*slightly jealous but smiles* Eureka: Isn't that cute ^^ Tyson: We should have a party ^^ Kuda:*Has a sweatdrop* *mouths help* Kaede: Come over here Judas ^^ Nisih:*chuckles* Nemechi: Yay! A party!! Judas: *hugs Kaede his tail wags* ^_^ Eureka: I hope you don't mind a party, everyone is just exited ^^ Tyson:This is going to be awesome ^^ Kaede:*hugging Kuda as she nuzzles Judas* If you find one, can I have a white version of this little guy, Judas? Nisih:I don't mind. *he smiles* Judas: Sure anything for you *nuzzles Kaede* Eureka: Great ^_^ Kaede: Thank you, Judas ^^ *Giggles* Nisih:*He smiles, standing as he had gotten off of Cerberus.* Judas: ^_^ Eureka: I better buy some more food ^^ Nisih:I can come to help if you want. *He smiles.* Kaede:^^ Judas: Nuzzles Kaede* Eureka: I don't mind the company ^^ Tyson: Bring lots of food ^_^ Nisih:*He smiles, nodding.* Kay. Kaede:*Nuzzles Judas, letting go of Kuda and hugging Judas.* Judas:*kisses Kaede holding her closer to his body* Eureka: Bye everyone and don't get to caught up in your love Kaede:*Return Judas' kiss, blushing* Nisih:*sweatdrop, walking with Eureka.* Ch4 and Nisih went to the city (which is really far away) Eureka: I love the city ^^ Nisih:Huh... *glancing around, his hides folded, but his tail was rather hard to hide.* Eureka: Are you trying to hide? Nisih:just trying to hide my demonic parts of me... *Has a sweatdrop* Eureka: O not many people here care especially when there so any giant robot and Hug monster roaming around. See as alot of mobians has powers seeing a half demon isn't alarming. Nisih:Oh... I didn't know. *he stop trying to hide his tail.* Eureka: If anyone tries to mess with you I got your back -_^ Nisih:*Smiles*Thanks. Eureka: Lets go shoping ^^ *walks into the mall* Nisih:Um, sure. *follows after.* Eureka: Would you carry all the stuff for me *looks at Nisih with cute eyes XD* Nisih:*has a small blush*Um... S-Sure. carried alot o stuff Eureka purchased unfortunately that means heas carrying enough food for everyone who lives in the house (that's alot of stuff XD) Eureka: Thanks for carrying everything your so sweet ^^ Nisih:N-no problem. *Making sure it was perfectly balance.* Eureka: Do you want me to buy yous something extra special for being such a helper :3 Nisih: I-If you want to. Eureka: I definetaly do ^^ but I'm not sure what you want can you give me a hint ^^ Nisih:Um... I don't know what I want. *Has a sweatdrop* Eureka: Which maks it thta much harder to by you something -_- we could roam around until you find something you like? Nisih: Or roam around until you find something you think will fit, either one works. Eureka: that requires a certain amount of info i lack -_- I don't know what you want? I could buy you something sweet? Nisih: I guess it's because I'm not picky, I don't really mind what you buy you. Eureka:Could you be a little pick just this once -_-. How about a Sunday, do you like Sundays? Nisih: Sundays? *He seem confuse* Eureka: Never had a Sundy on planet Vexian? Nisih:I... Didn't have a lot of money to buy really anything... Just enough to feed at lest me, and then I had to go hunting so the others could eat... Eureka: Then I'll buy you your first Sunday ^^ Nisih:O-Okay. Eureka: Lets go ^^ *walks to the ice scream shop* Nisih:*nods, following.* Eureka: Hey one Suday for my freind here ^^ quickly made a Sunday and gently slid it towards Nisih Nisih:*He had to gently set everything down so he could eat. He started to eat the sunday.* Eureka: So how is it ^^ Nisih: Really good. *blushes a tiny bit* Eureka: It's cute when you blush ^^ Nisih:*He blushed a bit more from her comment, eating*... Eureka: I wonder what other thing you haven't tried yet ^^ Nisih:... *He didn't know.* Eureka: Ever had chocolate before how about a milkshake ^_^ Nisih: I had chocolate, but not a milkshake... Eureka: There so many kinds of milkshakes you should pick ^^ Nisih:*He had a sweatdrop* *mind:I think my brain is hurting...* Eureka: I think I'll order a vanilla milkshake for myself or do you wanna share ^^ Nisih:*blushes*I-I think i'll just... get myself a chocolate milkshake... *He seem to hide his face slightly.* Eureka: Your choice quickly mad one vanilla shake or Eureka and a chocolate shake for Nisih Nisih:*blushing, looking at his chocolate shake.*... *Drinks* Eureka:*drinking* How do you like your chocolate in milkshake form ^^ Nisih: Good... *drinking.* Eureka: I'm glad you like it *drinking* Nisih:*nodded, drinking.* Eureka:There still alot of flavors your you to try ^^ Nisih:I-I think I'm good for now. *blushes.* Eureka: How come you blush so much around me? Nisih:I don't know... Eureka: Hopefully you succubus friend doesn't get jealous ^^ Nisih:*Has a sweatdrop* She will, I've never even blushed once around her... Normally cause I'm not paying any attention to her when she tries to. Eureka: And here I am not even trying ^^ Nisih:Yea.... Eureka: We should head home, I'll carry the food home. Nisih:A-Are you sure? *Concern a bit* Eurreka: I'm stronger than i look ^^ Nisih:Well... Okay... pick up all the food, she made it look like it weighed nothing Eureka: Lets go ^^*carry food* Nisih:*sighs to himself very quietly and follows.* Ch5 and Nisi walked all the way home (surprisingly make carrying all that stuff look easy) Eureka: Could you get the door for me ^^ Nisih:sure... *Opens the door for her.* Eureka: Thank you *carries the food in the kitchen when it all disappears* Tyson: A sweet Eureka's back ^_^ Nisih:*Walks in.* Pixie: Welcome back Nisih ^^ Nisih:Thanks, Pixie. Eureka: Nisih do you want some lemonade? Nisih: Sure. walks in to the kitchen and in a few minutes made some lemonade Eureka: Here you go *handed Nisih a glass* Nisih: Thanks. *taking the glass and slips the lemonade.* Eureka: Are yo hungry from our little hick? ^^ Nisih:I think so. Nekomata:I am!! Nemechi:Me too! Tyson: Me 3 !! Eureka: What would you Four like ^^ Nisih:Shrugs Nekomata and Nemechi: FISH!!! Tyson: What is fine with me ^^ Eureka: Ok Ok give me time *she walks into the kitchen and starts cooking* Pixie:*sighs, sitting on Nisih's left shoulder* Nisih: You okay Pixie? Pixie: I guess... Ku ga:*floating around Nisih* Succbus: NISIH!!! *tries to trackle him* Nisih:*Dodges* Succbus: Nisih! Nisih: Yes Succbus? Succbus: How can you go out with a girl that isn't me!!? T^T Nisih:I was just helping her with shopping for food, that was it. *has a sweatdrop* Eureka: Hey Nisih next time we really have to share a vanilla milkshake sometimes ^^ *still cooking* Tyson: Man that smells good ^^ Nisih:*blushes bright red*!!! Succbus: NISIH!!! *frowns* Nisih: Look, you can slap me Succbus, will that make you happy? Succbus: Maybe... *Slaps him hard across the cheek* I feel better ^^ Nisih:*rubbing his left cheek*ow... finished cooking and the plates appeared in front of everyone. Nisih got a plat of corn and pork chops. Nekomata and Nemechi got Baked fish. Tyson got a fruit smoothly Eureka:*sit next to Nisish* do you like it ^^ Nisih:* He nodded* Yea *eating and drinking the leomade* Nekomata and Nemechi:*consuming their fishes* Eureka; It looks like it hurt *places her hand on Nisih's check her hand glows healing the slap mark* ^^ Nisih:*blushes a tiny bit*Yea... It's the only way to keep Succbus please without doing anything with her. *Has a sweatdrop* Eureka: Don't let her catch you blushing ^^ Nisih: She already had. *has a small sweatdrop* Eureka: I guess she's mad at me ^^ Nisih: Not if I let her slap me. *Has a sweatdrop* Eureka: Then I'll have to heal you again ^^ Nisih: Yea. *smiles a little.* Eureka: Hopefully this time you won't blush or else it'll starts all over again ^^ Nisih:*Has a sweatdrop.* Don't know why I've been blushing through... Eureka: And ironically only around me ^^ Nisih:Yea... Pixie:*whispers to Nisih* Could be a whole demon thing. Nisih:*glance to Pixie*doubt that... Eureka: It nice that your around Nisih:*he nods a little, unsure how to reply.* Pixie: ^^ Eureka: I can get boring around here sometimes -_- Judas is with Kaede somewhere and Tyson married so he leaves a for a few days. Then I'm here working on my projects -_- Nisih:Oh... Must be lonely, huh.... Eureka: Sometimes bu that's because i have so much free time. It was shocking when Tyson was getting married so soon and it was surprising that Judas has taken an interest in girls especially didn't think he was into girls like Kaede. Nisih: Huh... *thinking* Eureka: What are you thinking? Nisih: nothing important... Just wondering if my father is still alive... I'm sure he be happy to know I'm making friends.... Eureka: Tell me about him ^^ Nisih: My father was a high end type of full blooded demon, he loved my mother dearly and wanted to protect her from anything that harm her. My mother was mortal, so my father was treated badly, which in turn made people treat me badly for being half blooded and for my father to be a 'good guy'...*He frowns*Never saw my father once my mother died from old age... Eureka:...that's sad Nisih: It was the day I left my home planet too... Never heard of my father since... Eureka: I shouldn't haves asked... Nisih: It's Fine, I've told the story many times, I'm pretty much used to it... It's the one story of my mother I'll never get used to talking about... *He frowns* Eureka: You don't have to tell me if you don't want you. Nisih:*He simple nods*I rather not talk about it... Eureka: Ok ^^ We can talk about something else Nisih: Like what?... Eureka: Anything really... how did you meet all of your friends ^^ Nisih: Along my travels, I once had to fight some powerful demon that was trying to eat everyone's souls, and that's how I met all my friends. Each one willingly to come with me. We all made a friendly and family bond, so they ended up staying with me afterwards. Eureka: That's nice ^^ I can tell you're all close. Nisih:*he nods* Yea, Cerberus is like a father to me, don't know why, but he is. Kuda is like a big brother, Nemechi is like a younger brother, as well as Ku ga. Pixie is like a mother, Moh Shuvuu is the emotionless sister, Succbus is the needy stalker and Nekomata is the younger sister. If you see us as family, other wise, we're really close friends. Eureka: Dose Succubus know toy call her a needy stalker ^^ be careful or she might slap you again Nisih:*blushes a bit* I-I'm not her toy! Eureka: I know that but she got feeling to ^^ It clear she like you. Nisih: Any of her kind would like me. *blushes a little* Eureka: She's putting alot of effort, normally that mean there something more ^^ but that's just a girls intuition Nisih: All her and her succbus friends would love to bed me... Through, since she is part of my team, the other succbus friends of her leave me be... Eureka: Ok if you say so...where did you get your Comp? Nisih:*has a sweatdrop* I, um, truly found it. I guess it was something passed down through my family til one of my family members lost it. I ended up finding it somewhere on my travels, I don't remember were. But, Nemechi was inside and called me by my grandpas name til he found out I wasn't who he thought I was. *had a sweatdrop* Eureka: We still got some time before the party is there anything you wan to know? Nisih: Um... Truly, yes. *looks to Eureka* What made you like making things, like high tech stuff? Eureka:In my much younger days I didn't have any friend to i built one. I wanted to make him beater so i leaned robotic and being a technopath really helped. He wasn't truly alive i couldn't make a A.I for him but... it was nice having hi around. Nisih:Oh... *he blinks.*... Eureka: That's was childhood until a war broke out... My life is alot better now ^^ I can go where ever i want Nisih: I'm glad your life is much more better... *He got to thinking of his own life.*... Eureka: Are you ready to have some fun ^^ Nisih:*glance to Eureka, having snap out of his thought.* Um, sure. Ch6 got everyon to leave the house for a minute or two then she ask every to come back inside. The house was all set up the food was on the table, there was plenty of snacks. There was a banner saying "Welcome Home". Eureka: Alright Let's party ^_^ Tyson: Yahoooo ^_^ Judas:*smiles holding Kaede's hand* Kaede:*smiles happily, holding Judas' hand* Nisih:*blushes a tiny bit, but smiles* Cerberus:*smiles at Nisih* Succbus:*hugs Nisih*Yay! Nisih:!!! Pixie:*sighs* Succbus Ku ga:*floating around* Nemechi: Alright! ^^ Nekomata:Mew! Moh shuvuu:*blinks dully*Okay... Kuda:*sighs, but smiles* parrty light where flashing, the food for some reson never cooled down and 20 layer dip was it looks like everyon was having a god time Judas: *walks up to Nisih* May i ask you a question? Nisih:*was drinking water, away from Succbus as best as he could.* Sure, Judas. Ask away. *He felt like he would regert the 'ask away' part.* Judas: Where would i find a white version of Kuda? Nisih:That would be very rare... Hm... *thinking* I'm sure it'll be easy for you, since being who you are. I found my Kuda somewhere in the moutians. They come out if they feel your worthy. So, maybe one of the moutians around here may have a white version of Kuda. I've always seen blue ones, so you might be lucky if you find a different color version of Kuda. *he gives a small smile* Judas: When they do come out how should i catch it? Do they willingly just come along? Nisih: I wouldn't call it 'catching', think of them more as 'friends' You have chats with them. They may be demons, but they can be reason with. Sadly, You'll need a comp. *thinking* I think I have a spare, made sure in case my Comp was damaged. But, since I know how to fix mine, having the spare I have is pretty useless to me. *He hands Judas a comp, smiling a little* This will help you keep the Kuda with you, marking them as friend and others of it's own race will help you out. Judas:*Tail wags as he holds the comp* Thanks now I'll be able to find a white Kuda for Kaede ^^ Nisih:*He smiles*I'm glad I could help you, go make her happy. *he gives a small smile* Judas: I will ^^ So did you and Eureka do at the mall? Nisih: We shopped for the foods, and then she asked me what I wanted since I was being nice about carrying the bags. She got a little upset at the fact I wasn't very picky, and then she asked me if I ever had a sunday. Then we ended up getting me a sunday, and after the sunday two milkshakes. *He had a sweatdrop* He did ask if I rather get my own or share one with her. But, I felt it was rather strange of me to share something with her and instead got my own milkshake... Judas: Yep that soudns like her, did you really carry all that stuff? You're really stron i can't carry that much *sigh* She'll just say that she won't ask anything she couldn't do. You already know she's super strong Nisih:*He nodded*Yea, I figure since she carried all that stuff back... Through, in my home planet, we never let females carry anything heavier than a purse. Not that females are weak, they don't stop females from fighting. But, its just a male's way of being kind. Or, that's how those male demons want to think. *He sighed* But, yea, carrying all that wasn't too hard. I guess it is because I'm half demonic blood. Judas: Ya I could tell your soul radiates with a mixture of demon energy. Do you like Eureka? Nisih: As a friend, a real great friend. That's what I think of her, anyway... I'm still unsure about why I blush so easily around her through. *he sigh softly.* Judas: I appreciate you looking out for her. She kind of feels left out... she don't want us to know but i can tell...I'm trusting you to look out for her. Nisih:*looks to Judas, he smiles a little* I can tell that she feels left out as well... I'll look out for her, and make sure she doesn't feel left out. It's the lest I can do for her letting me and my friends stay. Beside, I think she likes having me and my friends here to keep her company. Judas: She's real sweet when she wants to. Well enjoy the rest of the party. Nisih:*has a small sweatdrop* I'll try. Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings